comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Supergirl s3 ep11 Fort Rozz
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SUPERMAN FAMILY in the Media CW SUPERGIRL IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : "Fort Rozz" starts with Kara and Alex talking to Sam and Ruby. Sam is supposed to go out of town on business and she gets a text that the babysitter isn't able to watch Ruby. Instead, Alex — who's still nursing a broken leg — volunteers to watch Ruby. Kara gets an alert and heads to the DEO. While there, she's briefed on new developments with Reign. Kara decides that she needs to recruit some helpers to help get intel on Reign. She approaches Livewire to ask for her help. Back at the DEO, Winn is showing Brainiac 5 around their technology, and the latter mocks it old equipment. Kara and Livewire walk in and they're soon joined by both Imra and Psi on their mission. The ladies continue their trip to Fort Rozz, where Kara's powers will be rendered inactive. Sam's talking to Lena about her out of town trip. When Lena leaves the room, Sam begins hearing voices. Alex and Ruby are playing a game and Alex's phone buzzes with a new text message. It's from Maggie. Near Fort Rozz, Kara and company begin to prep for their mission, including taking off Psi's power-dampening headset. Sam suits up as Reign and goes to her Fortress of Sanctuary. While there, she's warned that Supergirl has boarded Fort Rozz and is ordered to go there and stop the team before they're able to get any information on their mission. While scoping out Fort Rozz, the group is soon attacked by an inmate. During the struggle, Psi uses her powers on Imra. Ruby asks Alex about Maggie, who wants Alex to send back her passport. The two chat about Alex's previous relationship with Maggie. Ruby asks Alex to help with some problems she's having at school. The group begins questioning their assailant in Fort Rozz when alarms start going off on their ship. They're falling out of orbit and straight into a nearby star. Kara and Livewire continue into Fort Rozz, when they approach the black fog their earlier assailant warned them about. There, Supergirl and Livewire are separated by mysterious forces. Alex poses as an FBI agent visits the home of one of Ruby's bullies, threatening to send her to a juvenile detention center. Alex scares the bully straight into not harassing Ruby again. At the DEO, Winn, Braniac, J'onn, and Mon-El are trying to save the Legion ship from falling into the star. Winn remembers that the Voyager probes from NASA are in the area and and is able to use them to transfer signals to the Legion ship and save it from falling into the star. In Fort Rozz, Supergirl finally locates the person they've been looking for: Jindah Kal Rozz. Rozz is soon interrupted by Reign, who's come to stop Supergirl from getting the information she's been looking for. Reign takes out Kal Rozz, where we see that the blue star doesn't affect Reign's powers. Reign's about the user her laser vision on Kara when Livewire walks in and distracts the Worldkiller. Winn and Brainiac 5 are able to patch communications back together with the Legion ship, where they recommend Imra take off the power dampening headset from Psi again so that she can attempt to save Kara and Livewire from Reign. Reign goes to use laser vision and killed Kara, but Livewire jumps in front of the rays. Psi finds them and begins using her powers on Reign, who sees Ruby in distress. After seeing Ruby, it seems that Sam briefly regains control over her body and the Reign person before flying off. Livewire succumbs to her injuries from Reign. The group gets back to the DEO and Kara requests that Psi gets a better jail room, thanks in part to her actions at Fort Rozz. Ruby tells Alex she really liked hanging out with her and there's a knock on the door, it's Sam. Sam tells her daughter to go wait in the elevator while she talks to Alex. She tells Alex she doesn't recall going on a business trip and confesses to Alex that she thinks something is wrong with her. Mon-El approaches Kara, who's brooding on a balcony. Kara blames herself for not being able to get through to Reign and in turn, saving Livewire's life. Mon-El reassures Kara that he change Livewire's heart and made her change for the better, and she did it with no powers. Elsewhere in National City, two ladies are walking down the street when an out of control car is speeding down the road. One of the ladies pushes the other out of the way before being smashed between two cars. The lady crushed soon comes to and her eyes start flashing, much like they do with Reign. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Supergirl Category:Supergirl Category:Mon-El Category:Martain Manhunter Category:Psimon Category:Livewire Category:Brainiac 5 Category:Saturn Girl Category:Worlkiller Purity Category:Dark Kryptonian Category:Fort Rozz Category:Winslow Schott Jr. Category:Alex Danvers Category:Lena Luthor Category:Fortress of Sanctuary Category:Tormock